Brotherhood of Steel
Brotherhood of Steel is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean, and sailed the Midnight Ocean. =Brotherhood of Steel on Midnight= Brotherhood of Steel last sailed the Midnight ocean as an independent crew. History Brotherhood of Steel was originally founded on Midnight on 11 March, 2003, about a week after the ocean opened. First crew members were: Albin (captain) and Mitos - both played as beta testers on Azure Ocean. The crew grew rapidly as founders spent lots of time not only on pillaging, but training new officers. The crew quickly reached a high PvP rating. Soon Brotherhood of Steel became part of the flag Eye of the Storm ruled by Croyalis. It wasn't a good time for the crew due to some non-game related events that made it impossible for the founders to continue their work. With dropping activity an idea of merge with a friendly crew Reckless Brigands appeared. Unfortunate for both crews, it was a complete failure and Brotherhood of Steel had almost disbanded with Albin leaving and Lagos as a new captain. Couple months later, the crew reactivated itself. Albin came back to the crew and became captain once again with even greater will for conquest. Leadership of the crew decided back then that it would be best to join a strong and respectable flag to ensure the future of BoS. The choice was obvious to everyone. Not long after, with a great support from Rifkind and Hakim Brotherhood of Steel joined Nyx's Scions. With introduction of blockades and the tragic events near the beautiful coast of , the Brotherhood of Steel followed Black Death to support the ambitious project - The Union. It wasn't long until internal conflicts caused the flag to disband. Once again, leadership of Brotherhood of Steel lost faith and almost retired from the game. Soon a new hope came as Cobalt and Viridian has been announced ... By May of 2006 the crew had become dormant on the midnight ocean. Public Statement Preface to Fallout™: War, war never changes.... The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower. But war never changes... And that is why we are going to follow the Great Spain and gather our wealth by pillaging. Fallout is a copyright of Black Isle, division of Interplay. Promotion Requirements Subscribers gain a rank of PIRATE. Experienced players will be promoted to OFFICERs. =Brotherhood of Steel on Meridian= Brotherhood of Steel sails the Meridian Ocean under the flag Euphoria. History A decision was made to found the new Brotherhood of Steel on Viridian on 28 February, 2005. After many hours spent on the navy, Albin and Cappucinno bought the first ship, while Mitos paid for badges and other doubloon fees. The crew quickly became very large and after introduction of fame took the number one spot. With incoming opening of , Brotherhood of Steel joined the flag Moros de Mindanao. A few weeks after the successful blockade, internal problems within the flag gave Brotherhood of Steel no other choice but to part ways. Even after leaving, Brotherhood of Steel was faithful to their old friends and helped successfully defend the island from in Olive III blockade. Brotherhood of Steel founded the flag of Euphoria on 12 June, 2005. Public Statement We are Brotherhood of Steel. Owners of the first Grand Frigate on the Viridina ocean: Cool Halibut. Join us ! Arrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Crew Articles #Don't leave during battle! If we are not in battle you are free to leave and you still get your share. #NO /tells to Officer in Command during battle. He needs to focus on battle, disturbing him can cost us a loss (less booty for everyone). #No Swordfight, Drinking during voyage. If there are free stations, take it and work ! #Obey Officers, they really know what they are doing. #While we have no formal permission to board rules, please, always ask first before boarding ships with only one person aboard. There is almost always a reason there is only one person on, so make sure you check first. Promotion Requirements Brotherhood is open to everyone. To become a pirate, all you need to do is contact a fleet officer (or higher rank) and have a pirate badge. Promotion to officer rank is available after registration at the crew forums and meeting experience/rank requirements in duty puzzles. Officer-ranked members can sail only under the eye of a more experienced mates. Additional requirements for being a fleet officer is passing battle navigation test and a good reputation against crew members. External Links *Brotherhood of Steel crew forums